Episode 1994-177 06-26-1994
06-26-1994 Sunday, June 26, 1994 Sponsors: O, S, 15 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1994 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O for open, off, owl, ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "While Strolling Through The Park One Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Raisins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wears socks on his ears and on his nose in order for Bert to guess which body part he's thinking of |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo Sings "Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A voice asks a face if it's aware of the letter S, and it is revealed that the face belongs to a snake. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Between You and Me" (Gina and Savion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A map of Australia morphs into the shape of animals that are found there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Derek & Min sings "That's What An Island Is" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O For Orange |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The O falls off a man's grocery store sign; he tries replacing it with a donut, then a pizza, neither of which work. Finally, the sign man paints it on |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter O Hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... Amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: S A swimsuit, Grover as a silly surfer, a seagull, a sunset, and a submarine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S for Snail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "S-A-N-T-A" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olga y la letra O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Creatures: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Home On The Range" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo asks the musical question, "Which Comes First, the Chicken or the Egg?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Space Frogs Count To Ten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly notices that Isaac doesn't have fur like he does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A penguin repeats the rhythms of the sounds it hears, which include a drum, a door knock, a saw, and a typewriter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O Limerick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy sings "Mad About the Frog" with Rowlf backing her up on piano. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A snake displays shapes, which are identified in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton sing "Jeepers Creepers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Carrot Subtraction 4 - 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jack-in-the-Box School |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Karlena talk about the word on the sign: LOVE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Boy Shares His Bubbles with some kids dancing in the field |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man learns that it's better not to pick the flowers |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide